turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Jupiter
Meta Timing: 22 Nov 2024, evening, after "Defensible" and "Unavailable" Setting: Jones' quarters, Sydney Shatterdome Text A knock at the doorframe and Chapman's red hair peeking in. "Yea?" drawls Logan. Jackson stays focused on his tea. "Clearance for an hour on the video conferencing system just came in." Chapman's eyes twinkle. "Congratulations, Jackson." Jackson blinks at him. "Wha— Oh. Oh!" Chapman grins, salutes, saunters away. Logan snags the tablet from the bookshelf, plops it in front of Jackson, and reclaims his perch on the sofa. Powering up takes an eternity, as does starting the video call software, and waiting for the code to authenticate. ""Hey, Jones,"" yawns Charlie. The baby on her chest, still tinted purple, squalls and squirms— Charlie shifts. —grabs a tiny fistful of Charlie's gown and quiets. "Hey, Darling," whispers Jackson. "Hey, new darling." He presses his fingertips against the baby's image. ""This's Jupiter."" From the couch, Logan snorts. Jackson pulls back, blinks. His face eases into a smile. "You didn't." ""Paperwork's already in."" Charlie crinkles her eyes. ""I remembered."" Jackson's eyes tear. Charlie leans a tiny bit closer to the camera. ""Jupiter Darling-Jones, meet your dad."" "Hey, Jupiter," rasps Jackson. Jupiter yawns. Jackson blinks rapidly. Swallows. Croaks, "How're you doing?" ""/'Exhausted.' This one took longer than the other two together."" "Trying to wait for me, maybe." Charlie chuckles. ""Maybe."" Strokes Jupiter's cheek with her thumb. ""The hospital wants to keep us for a couple days, make sure her lungs are clean."" Covers a yawn with her free hand. ""And none of Them laid a hand on either of us."" Jackson smiles. "That's great to hear." ""When will you be able to visit?"" "No one's said anything about leave. So I don't ... I don't know when." Squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry, both of you." ""It's okay, Jackson. We understand."" Jupiter makes a cranky noise, scrunches a tiny face. ""Okay, maybe only I understand."" Charlie smiles down at Jupiter. ""For someone who took their time getting here, you're an impatient little thing."" "Takes after Mum." Charlie scowls. "Sorry." ""What about you, Jones? You eat anything today?"" Jackson ducks his head. "Too worried about you," he mumbles. ""We're fine, so it's safe for you to sna—"" She stifles a yawn. ""—Snack."" "Yea, okay. I-I uh, stop bothering you and let you rest." ""'s'okay. It's good t' hear—"" Charlie yawns widely. ""—your voice. Been a while."" Jackson forces a chuckle. "You just talked to me this afternoon." Charlie huffs and rolls her eyes. "Maybe I can just watch you sleep?" Jackson rubs his neck. "If that's not too creepy?" ""Only if you make yourself a plate of something first."" "Okay." He pushes back his chair, hesitates. "Don't go anywhere." ""We'll be waiting."" Category:Ficlet Category:Work in Progress Category:Jackson Category:Charlie Category:Jupiter Category:Caitlin (mention) Category:Logan Category:Chapman Category:Chapman (description) Category:Charlie is a mum Category:Jackson is a dad Category:Jupiter (description) Category:Conversations via video Category:Jupiter Ascending (reference) Category:PPDC's complete control over outside contact Category:DriftSci (mention) Category:Tablets Category:Waxing of Jupiter arc Category:Jackson (ficlet) Category:Charlie (ficlet) Category:Jupiter (ficlet) Category:Chapman (ficlet) Category:Logan (ficlet) Category:Food Category:Jackson is a stress non-eater